Bad boy whatcha gonna do
by Miss Trout
Summary: WHOA! Another sequel. Muahaha! Summary: Sasuke's a bored cop and a certain blond catches his eye.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know there's something wrong with me. It usually take me a week+ to even update but I've updated, started a new story AND wrote 2 one-shots in less than a week. YAY ME!! Sorry….I'm sick. I have all these ideas attacking me and nothing to do but WRITE. Anyways I think I might upset some people with this but I hope not. I am not making fun of cops in anyway at all so please don't get mad at me, and yes I know Sasuke's being a bad cop and abusing his power (please don't kill me!) I just don't want to upset anybody that's sensitive about cops. Im pissed I haven't moved yet cuz the mechanic that has my brother's car is a lazy jerk. Anyways enough about me and my stupidity ONTO THE STORY!!

Summary: Sasuke's out his nightly patrol when he spots a hot blond driving home. Pulling the blond over he has his way with him and lets him off with a warning.

Warnings: Language, and yaoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic

Bad boy whatcha gonna do

'_Holy crap I'm bored' _Sasuke thought as he hummed along to a song quietly playing from his PSP.

'_Damn I wish I could have a fucking radio.' _Sasuke cursed as the battery on his PSP died. He glared at the console of the car, sick of the crackly voices constantly coming through the speaker. Sighing he tossed the dead PSP in the passenger seat of his car and decided to grab some food to eat while on his patrol. Pulling up to some Japanese restaurant called Ichiraku's, Sasuke climbed from his car and locked it before heading inside. Placing his order Sasuke sat down and waited for them to prepare his food.

The raven-haired officer stared at the clock watching the seconds tick by, as soon as the second hand hit the 0 there was a happy shout from the kitchen. Sasuke looked over and saw a blond boy hanging an apron on a hook as he yelled his goodbyes into the kitchen.

'_Mmmm…Hot.' _Sasuke thought as his eyes took in the blond's gorgeous figure appreciatively. He never took his eyes from the boy as the blond walked towards the front door he was seated next to.

"N-night sir." The blond boy said nervously as he passed Sasuke on his way out.

'_Sheesh police make me nervous.' _Naruto shuddered as he hurried outside.

'_I want hot chocolate.' _Naruto thought as the cold nipped at his flesh. He hurried into the little café next door and purchased the steamy drink. He stepped out with the hot beverage in his hands and saw the officer emerging from the Ichiraku. He shivered slightly but smiled anyways when the cop looked at him. He hurried to his car and climbed in, starting it up and driving away.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blond climb in his car and hurried to his police cruiser wanting to follow the boy. Naruto was blissfully ignorant of the police cruiser that had been following him since he left work, singing along to the song on his radio as he thought of the yummy food awaiting him at home. Sasuke continued following the boy silently, completely forgetting the takeout in his passenger seat.

"Let's have fun shall we." Sasuke said evilly as he followed the blond onto a deserted back street. Flipping a little switch his car made the bwoop bwoop noise he knew so well and the lights flashed briefly, letting the blond know he wanted him to pull over.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed seeing the lights in his rearview mirror, pulling to the right side of the road he shut his car off and tried to calm himself down. He knew being sweaty and nervous around officers made them suspect drugs but he couldn't help it, he was terrified of the men in blue. Glancing in his side mirror he watched the officer get out of his police cruiser and make his way to the car, shining an annoyingly bright flashlight in the driver side window. Naruto started breathing harder as his grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white.

Tap tap.

Prying one hand off the steering wheel Naruto rolled down his window to talk to the officer. He turned his head and was met by bright light, squinting his eyes he looked up into familiar black eyes.

'_T-that's the officer I saw at Ichiraku's!' _

"License and registration sir." Not trusting his voice, Naruto merely nodded and began digging through his glove box for the vehicles registration. Finding it he grabbed his license from his pocket and handed them both to the cop. The officer examined the things handed to him for a moment before he began eyeing the boy again.

"Uh s-sir can I ask w-why you pulled me over?" Naruto mumbled quietly glancing at the cop quickly.

'_Shit Sasuke think…uhh… signal, yeah that's it!' _

"You forget to turn your signal on when you turned onto this street." Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back for his genius excuse. To afraid to argue Naruto merely nodded and turned his eyes back to the dashboard.

'_Now to get him out of the car.' _

"Are you driving under the influence of any substances tonight?"

"N-n-no." Naruto stuttered, cringing at the weak answer.

"Sir please step out of the car." Sasuke commanded stepping back to let the boy open the door.

Naruto opened the door and stepped out of the car, holding his hands up slightly to show he was unarmed.

"Place your hands on the hood of the car and spread your legs out." Sasuke ordered, realizing how sexual it sounded. Naruto nodded once again and placed his hands on the hood of his car and spread his legs slightly.

'_Muahahaha I get to frisk him now.' _Sasuke thought happily, enjoying how fuckable the smaller boy looked in his current position. He turned his flashlight off and placed on the driver seat along with the license and registration, shutting the door he walked up to the blond and stood behind him.

"I'm going to pat you down sir." Naruto just nodded yet another time in response.

A mischievous smirk found it's way to Sasuke's face as he placed his hands on the tan shoulders and patted down the blond's back excruciatingly slow.

'_Hmm nice ass.' _Sasuke admired as he ran his hands over the blond's ass. He made his way down the blond's legs very slowly, admiring the strong muscles underneath. Then he stood up and wrapped his arms around the blond chest and began patting down the blonds front. Naruto bit his lip and fought back a moan as the officer's hands brushed against his sensitive nipples excruciatingly slowly.

'_Fuck, I don't think getting frisked by an officer is supposed to turn me on so much.' _Naruto scolded himself as he bit back more moans.

The raven-haired officer continued down to the blond's legs, purposely missing the blond's crotch as he made his way lower and lower. Reaching his ankles, Sasuke began to make his way upwards again this time instead of patting he just slid his hands up the blond's legs. Finally he ran his hands over the blond's crotch hearing a sharp intake of breath as his fingers brushed against the obvious erection. Grinning evilly Sasuke grabbed the blond through his pants and was rewarded with a loud moan from the younger boy.

"My my, someone's enjoying frisking a bit much." Sasuke breathed into the blond's ear. Naruto blushed hard and began stuttering out a lame excuse.

"It's okay I'm kind of enjoying it myself." Sasuke said as he pulled the smaller boy against him and ground his own erection against the blond's ass. There was a little voice in Sasuke's head, nagging about harassment and losing his job but he blew it off as he ground his hips again, groaning in bliss.

Naruto was panting and moaning as the officer continued groping him through his pants, and grinding against him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong and the officer could lose his job, but damn it felt to good to stop. Naruto gasped again as hot lips descended on his neck, kissing, licking and biting every inch of skin exposed.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yelped out in surprise as he was spun around and pinned against his car.

Those wonderful lips began attacking the front of his neck with the same amount of passion as before. Naruto moaned and threaded his fingers through the silky raven locks. Sasuke continued up the blond's neck and jaw and finally claimed the full pink lips in a fierce kiss. Nibbling on the bottom lip Sasuke was granted entrance when the boy gasped in pleasure. His tongue explored every inch of the blond's mouth, savoring the unique taste of the smaller boy. Finally he broke the kiss to let the blond breathe, moving back slightly he admired the flushed and panting blond pinned against the car.

"Uhhhh….sir?"

"Sasuke."

"Okay Sasuke…..do you have somewhere a bit more private we could go?" Naruto asked nervously glancing at their surroundings. Smirking, Sasuke locked the younger boy in another kiss and picked him up, carrying him to his car. Without thinking, the raven-haired officer opened the back door of his car and laid the blond on the seat, climbing in on top of the blond and shutting the door behind him. The space was small and cramped but a lot more private then the side of the road.

Wasting no time Sasuke tugged Naruto's shirt off and began kissing the tanned chest, covering it with licks and nips. Sasuke moved up to the blond's ear and began nibbling on it teasingly. Naruto ran his hands down the officer's and tugged at the navy blue shirt, untucking it from the black pants. He unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it on the floor of the car, admiring the pale toned torso exposed to him. He ran his hands down the smooth skin and began fumbling with the belt buckle but couldn't figure the damn thing out.

Chuckling softly, Sasuke sat up and quickly undid the belt. Holding his belt, an idea hit the officer as his gaze landed on the handcuffs strapped to it. Grabbing the cuffs he let the rest of his weapons fall to the floor. Too distracted with the task of undoing the officer's pants, Naruto didn't notice the older boy attaching a pair of handcuffs to the door.

"Wha-..?" Naruto was confused as the officer grabbed his wrists and lifted them above his head. His confusion cleared however, when he heard a click and felt the cool metal around his wrists.

"Hey take those ommhp!" He was cut off as warm lips covered his own, sighing in defeat the blond relaxed into the kiss. Sasuke continued kissing the blond as his hands deftly undid the orange cargo pants holding him back from his prize. Tugging the pants off along with the boxers quickly, Sasuke winced as he hit his head on the roof of the car and his elbow slammed into the window. Growling angrily, he tossed the pans with his belt and admired the tanned body underneath him.

Now came the difficult task of getting his own pants off in the confined space. Struggling and wiggling a bit the pants and boxers finally slid down to his ankles and he kicked them off. Done with teasing, Sasuke placed three fingers on the blond's lip and told him to suck. When the fingers were thoroughly coated he trailed down to the blond's entrance and thrust one finger inside, kissing the younger boy to distract him. Soon he added a second finger and began a scissoring motion, then a third. He wiggled his fingers searching for a certain spot.

"AHHH fuck yes! Unnnnnh…do that again." Naruto yelled in pleasure.

Pulling his fingers out, the raven-haired officer wrapped the blond's legs around his waist and slowly pushed in. When he was in to the hilt he paused and let Naruto adjust. When the blond had adjusted he thrust his hips against Sasuke's member, telling him to move. The older boy complied and pulled out only to thrust back in again. He changed his position looking for that bundle of nerves.

"FUCK!! Harder Sasssssssssssuke!" Naruto moaned out, tossing his head back in ecstasy. Sasuke started thrusting harder and faster, grabbing the blond's member and pumping him in time to his thrusts. The added stimulation brought Naruto to the edge quickly and he came hard in Sasuke's hand, screaming his name in pleasure. Naruto's inner muscles contracted bringing Sasuke to the edge quickly, a few seconds later Sasuke came deep inside the blond moaning his name quietly.

The raven-haired officer collapsed on top of the blond. They lay there enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms. Sasuke finally pulled out of the blond, uncuffing him from the door. They fought with their clothes for a while trying to get them on in the cramped space. Finally dressed Naruto reached for the door handle to get out, but there was no handle. He searched desperately but there was no handle on either door.

"Ummmm Sasuke….?" Naruto said quietly.

"Hn."

"How do we get out?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered the back doors of police cruisers only opened from the outside.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed, pounding his fist on the door.

"We're trapped aren't we?"

"Yep." Sasuke answered glaring at the door. Naruto sighed and leaned back fishing for the phone in his pocket. He was startled when it was smacked out of his hand and he was met with lust filled black eyes.

"Let's do it again."

"What? Nommmph." He was cut off the as the raven-haired officer tackled him to the seat and starting kissing him fiercely.

'_I guess being trapped isn't so bad.' _

END

A/N: I'm so tired, and very very sick. I hope you guys liked. Sorry if the end seemed rushed or there are any mistakes, I don't feel good enough to go over it again. This idea came to me when I was watching some guy getting frisked on cops. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE. It'll make me oh so happy. Ja!


	2. When they come for you

A/N: I'm back!! Apparently I pulled a muscle in my stomach area that's why it hurt so damn much to move. Anyways couple days bed rest and I was back to normal but sadly I lost the urge to write at all and ALL my ideas for stop at nothing and pleasure a prince kinda flew out the window so now I'm kinda at loss for what to do next with those…

**But good news I got some ideas for sequels to a couple of my one shots. Yay! Hopefully my ideas for my main stories will come back to me and I can update those, and I'm thinking about taking another crack at The BK lounge. I dunno I just kinda miss that story.**

**GASP! I just realized my birthday's very soon. WOOH. I just hope it doesn't turn out as horrid as last year. The cat that I had my ENTIRE life, she was born exactly a week before me. She was my kitty she followed me everywhere I loved her but she was put to sleep on my birthday last year. It was horrible I didn't even know she was at the vet and I never got to say goodbye to her. I just hope my other kitty doesn't keel over on my bday this year. She's so damn old I'm afraid she might. I hate my birthday. Something horrible normally happens. . **

**Anyways sorry for the little disappearance of mine. Hope you enjoy the sequel to bad boy whatcha gonna do. Yes I know the title sucks but it goes with the first one.**

Warnings: Language and yaoi naturally.

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack so don't sue!**

**P.S: There's no camera in Sasuke's car because if he got fired there wouldn't be a sequel!**

**When they come for you **

Sasuke redressed himself for the second time that night, this time careful of bashing his head on the ceiling or elbow on the window. Buckling his belt he let out a sigh and flopped down in the seat, glancing at the blond next to him who was currently pulling his shirt on.

He smirked happily as he watched the blond finish getting dressed, he had thoroughly ravished the boy several times in the last couple hours since he had pulled the blond over. Naruto finally finished redressing himself and glanced at the pleased looking cop next to him.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Naruto asked curiously, reaching for his cell phone. Sasuke smacked the phone of his hand and glared at him, pulling his knight stick off his belt.

"What the fuck are you going to do with that?"

WHACK

Naruto jumped as Sasuke brought the knight stick down hard on the window. Scooting as far away as he could he watched the raven-haired cop bash the window with the knight stick.

"Damnit." Sasuke cursed as his arm started to throb and yet the window still wouldn't give way. He didn't want to have to call for help.

"I'm gonna call someone."

"NO." Sasuke snapped, smacking the phone out of the blond's grip once again. He tossed the knight stick on the floor of the car and snatched his gun off his belt. Scooting back he cocked the gun and took aim at the pesky window.

"What the fuck are you doing!?! If that window's bullet proof you're gonna kill us!" Naruto yelled horrified at the cop's behavior.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke replied before pulling the trigger on the gun. The gunshot echoed loudly through the car and surrounding area followed by the sound of shattering glass. The glass busted into millions of pieces and fell from the window frame.

"Bastard, you're lucky that wasn't bullet proof." Naruto mumbled, pulling his fingers from his ears and glaring at the older boy.

Sasuke reached through the destroyed window and grabbed the door handle, giving it a tug there was a click before the door swung open. Both boys scrambled out and took in the fresh cool air, looking around the quiet area to make sure no one had heard the gunshot.

"Fuck I need to get home!" Naruto yelled when he caught sight of his watch. Waving at the cop he took off, hopping in his car and driving away quickly. Sasuke watched the car disappear around a corner and cursed silently, he had meant to get the boys number. Shaking his head he climbed in his car and drove away, at least he knew where he worked.

The blond pulled into the driveway of the 3-bedroom home he shared with his best friends. Climbing out of the car he winced at the sharp pains in his waist. Locking his car up he limped into his house, hoping his roommates were asleep he didn't want to deal with any questions. Luck was with him and the house was silent as he limped into his bathroom, pulling aspirin out of the cupboard he swallowed two and limped to his bedroom. Pulling off his shirt and jeans he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep quickly.

XxXxxX 4 Months Later XxxXxX 

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the crackly voice came through the radio giving him directions. It was a disturbance call, also possible possession of drugs and underage drinking. Just another bunch of damn teenagers throwing a party he hated these types of calls. Making a quick U-turn he headed south, following the directions he pulled up in front of a small pale blue house. He could hear the music blasting from the house and the sound of several dozen drunken teenagers. Glaring at the house he slowly made his way up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Kiba's head snapped towards the door when he heard the doorbell ring throughout the house. Grinning he made his way through the crowd and climbed over his couch, pulling back the curtains he peeked outside and his eyes widened as he saw the all to familiar dark blue uniform. Jumping off the couch he shoved his way through the crowd in search of his sober roommates.

Hurrying down the dark hallway he shoved open Naruto's door and was met with a glare from said blond.

"Dude you gotta answer the door!!" Kiba begged slurring his words slightly.

"It's a cop isn't it?" Naruto asked and rolled his eyes when Kiba nodded vigorously.

"Fine." He climbed off his bed, tossing the xbox controller on his bed and shutting the console off he followed his dog-loving roommate out into the crowd of drunk dancing teens. They could hear the doorbell being rung repeatedly as the cop grew impatient. Kiba disappeared into the crowd and watched his blond friend answer the door.

Naruto growled as he shoved his way through the crowd, he hated when his roommate threw these parties. Too many times he had come home and found a drunken couple getting busy on his bed. Finally he took after his other roommate Gaara and locked himself in his room when Kiba insisted on throwing these damn parties. Kicking an empty bottle at a passed out partygoer he finally reached the door and took a moment to fix his clothes and hair before opening the door with a big smile.

The smile disappeared and his eyes widened as they landed on the cop standing on his front porch.

'FUCK! Him again.'

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before a smirk settled on his lips. The door had opened to reveal the very blond that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past 4 months.

"What's the p-problem o-officer?" The blond stuttered out a blush rising on his cheeks as memories of his previous experience with Sasuke plagued his mind.

"Your neighbors have been complaining about all the noise."

"Oh okay well I'll turn the music down." Naruto mumbled trying to close the door and end the conversation as soon as possible, but the cop pushed into the house anyways ignoring the small protest from the blond.

"Oh my god Kiba did you get a stripper?!" Several girls screamed when their eyes landed on the gorgeous man dressed in a cop's uniform. Sasuke glared at the girls, him a stripper? Never.

Kiba quickly dragged the girls away from the cop trying to avoid the death glare directed at him. The rest of the partygoers quickly realized that the man before them was not a stripper and in fact a very real cop. Most of them hurriedly tried to stash their drinks or slip out the back door unnoticed.

Sasuke really didn't give a crap about the minors drinking or the neighbors whining about noise he just wanted to get into the blond's pants again.

"If you tell your friend to turn the music down I can let you off with a warning." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Oh that's great w-well thanks for coming out, I'll m-make sure h-he keeps it down." The blond mumbled trying to shoo the cop out the door.

"I need to talk to you in private." Sasuke demanded not moving from his spot a small smirk playing on his lips.

Sighing Naruto nodded and led the cop towards his bedroom. As soon as they were in the room Sasuke shut the door and searched for a lock, finding none he grabbed a chair instead and shoved it up against the door. Pulling his coat off he tossed it on the floor and kicked his shoes on top of it and his belt followed shortly after with a loud thunk as it fell to the ground.

Naruto groaned as the cop made his way towards him, he didn't want to do this in his house he didn't want his roommates finding out. Sasuke grabbed the blond's hips and brought him flush against his chest looking down at the blond hungrily. Licking his lips he dipped his head down and captured the pink lips that were constantly on his mind, pushing his tongue into the blond's mouth he moaned as the intoxicating taste he had missed so much invaded his senses. He ran his tongue along every inch of the blond's mouth enjoying the velvety smooth warmth and the intoxicating taste.

Naruto moaned and kissed back his resolve fading as the cops talented tongue continued to map his entire mouth.

'_Fuck my roommates.' _Was the blond's last coherent thought as that wonderful tongue delved deeper into his mouth. Sliding his hands up the firm chest and shoulders he finally entwined them in the silky raven locks and pressed into the cop hard, desperate for more contact.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled back, letting the blond catch his breath. Leaning down he started nipping at the tan neck, slipping a hand under the orange shirt and running callused fingers over the smooth tan skin. His other hand joined shortly and his fingers mapped the toned smooth abs of the smaller boy. His mouth was moving up the blond's jaw as his hands slid higher up the tan torso stopping when they brushed against pink buds earning a moan from the blond. He teased the blond's nipple with his fingers until they were hard, his mouth never leaving the blond's neck.

Sasuke unlatched his mouth from the blond's neck just long enough to slip the orange shirt over his head and tossed it with his coat and shoes. His lips descended on the blond's once again as his hands continued their exploration of the tan skin.

Naruto's hands slid from the raven locks as he begun unbuttoning the navy shirt slowly. Untucking the shirt he undid the last two buttons and tugged the shirt off the pale torso, tossing it aside he let his fingers trace the muscles just below the smooth pale skin. Running his hands up higher he brushed them against Sasuke's nipples causing the cop to moan loudly into his mouth. Pinching the pink buds lightly he teased them until they were hard but was distracted from his ministrations when Sasuke latched onto a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and bit hard. Tossing his head back Naruto moaned loudly gripping the raven locks tightly. Unlatching his mouth from the tan neck he slid his hands down to the waistband of Naruto's pants, undoing the button and tugging on the zipper.

The blond helped him by wriggling out of the pants and kicking them away after they pooled around his ankles. Sasuke grabbed the tan hips and crushed his lips against the blond's slowly pushing him back towards the bed. When they reached the bed Naruto fell backwards dragging Sasuke down with him, so he was lying on the bed with the raven-haired cop straddling his waist. Sliding backwards he felt something hard jabbing him in the back painfully.

"Ow… ahhh fuck S-sasuke stop." Naruto breathed out, trying to push the cop away.

"Never." Sasuke answered clinging to the blond and continuing the thorough ravishing of his chest.

"S-sasuke there's….s-something…Ahhh jabbing me in the back."

"So?"

"So get off me so I can get rid of it."

"No."

"Bastard." Naruto said as he shoved the cop off him roughly. Sitting up he glared at the bewildered cop on the floor as he pulled an xbox controller out from behind him. Laughing slightly he tossed it at the cop who was now glaring at him vehemently. Sasuke stood up slowly making his way to his belt he opened up a little pocket with an evil smirk on his face. Naruto's eyes widened as a pair of familiar handcuffs were pulled out of the pocket.

"Don't you even fucking dare." Naruto said warningly as Sasuke moved closer, he prepared himself to run and glanced at the door.

As soon as he looked away Sasuke leapt on him, tackling him back to the bed and looping the handcuffs around the headboard before closing them around tan wrists.

"Damnit you bastard, not this again." Sasuke ignored the protests, he was done with the foreplay. Pulling back he slid the blond's orange boxers off and threw them across the room. Tired of the blond's complaining he took the boy's member into his mouth and sucked hard, effectively drowning all the blond's protests. Taking more of the boy's member into his mouth he deep throated him, alternating between swallowing and humming causing the boy beneath him to moan loudly and choke out strangled versions of his name.

With one last hard suck he pulled back, pleased with the disappointed whine from his partner. Standing up he undid his own pants and kicked them off along with his boxers. He positioned himself between the blonds legs and ran his fingers up the tan torso letting them rest on pink lips. Naruto got the hint and opened his mouth letting three fingers slide into his mouth and coating them generously with saliva, never breaking eye contact with the cop. Sasuke bit his lip to hold back a moan at the erotic site before him.

Pulling the saliva coated fingers from the blond's mouth he wasted no time in moving his hand down to the boy's entrance and sliding on finger inside. He failed in biting back a moan as his finger was encased in the tight heat. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, trying to get used to the feeling. A second finger was added and Sasuke used his free hand to distract Naruto from the discomfort by grabbing a hold of his member and pumping slowly.

A loud moan erupted from the blond as a third finger was added and hit that spot that made him see stars. Sasuke continued to stretch the boy and was finally satisfied when the boy was thrusting against his fingers moaning loudly. Pushing tan legs up over his shoulders he positioned himself at the boy's entrance and slowly pushed in fighting the urge to bury himself in the tight heat all at once. He was finally completely encased in the tight heat, breathing harshly he waited for the blond to adjust. After a little bit Naruto thrust his hips against him in a silent urge to move.

"Move bastard."

"Hn. Of course." Sasuke said before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in, hitting the blond's sweet spot dead on. Naruto moaned loudly completely forgetting about his roommates as Sasuke continued thrusting, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Suddenly the cop's hand wrapped around his member, pumping in time with his thrusts. Naruto tossed his head side to side as pleasure overrode his senses, heat pooling in his stomach. It didn't take long before he closed his eyes and came, spilling his seed on his stomach and Sasuke's hand as he cried out. Sasuke watched the blond and thrusted wildly forgetting any rhythm desperate to reach his peak. Finally with a final thrust he came hard, spilling his seed into the blond and crying out his name.

Completely spent he collapsed on top of the blond, burying his face in the tan chest. They lay there for a minute catching their breaths and slowly coming down from their high. Finally Sasuke sat up looking at the blond with an evil smirk.

"Ready for round 2?"

Before Naruto could refuse and shove the cop off him there was a loud thump and pounding on the door as Naruto's drunken roommate tried to barge into the room but the chair wouldn't budge.

"DUDE!! You gotta help….there's another cop!" 

"Talk to them yourself Kiba."

"No dude you know I hate cops."

"I don't care."

"Please talk to them! They're looking for that other cop, what the hell happened to him?!" Kiba hollered still trying to force his way in but to no avail.

"Fine." Naruto said pushing the cop off him and climbing out of the bed. Retrieving his pants he pulled them on and tossed Sasuke all his clothing.

"AHH shit." Naruto heard Kiba curse from the other side of the door.

"Police open up." Demanded a silky smooth voice from the other side. Sasuke recognized the voice instantly and fell from the bed in a mad attempt to get his clothes on as fast as possible. Naruto pulled the chair away from the door and opened it slowly peered out into the hallway. He was met with a pair of deep crimson orbs staring back at him. He opened the door all the way completely forgetting he had a half naked cop struggling to get dressed in his room, and smiled sweetly at the cop.

"What is it officer?" He asked acting as innocent as possible. The man looked like a taller older version of Sasuke, his long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and there was a line underneath each crimson eye. Naruto swallowed nervously as he noticed the same look in those red eyes as he had seen on Sasuke earlier that night.

The taller man's eyes roamed over the blond's tan torso and down to the loose pants hanging off his waist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his little brother desperately trying to button up his shirt and get his belt on at the same time. Not only was the blond hot, it would also piss his brother off immensely if he did anything. He smirked evilly as he thought about pissing off his brother by simply fucking the gorgeous boy before him. The blond stood there expectantly waiting for the officer to speak, nervous about the eil glint in his eyes.

"You're under arrest." He stated pulling a pair of handcuffs off his belt. 

"What?!?! Why?" Naruto demanded confusion written all over his face. Sasuke stopped struggling with his shirt and stared at his older brother angrily.

'_He wouldn't dare' _Sasuke thought watching as the older boy handcuffed the confused blond.

"What?! What are you doing!? WHY?!?!" Naruto asked desperately as he was slowly directed towards the front door.

"Because I said so…Your friends are free to go."

'_No he can't! He's MINE!' _Sasuke fumed hurrying to fix his clothes and take his blond from his perverted older brother.

"What no I didn't do anything! ARREST KIBA IT'S HIS PARTY!" Naruto yelled glaring at his roommate.

"No I don't want him." The cop answered dragging the blond out the front door.

"Hey thanks man I owe you." Kiba called out after his friend.

"KIBA THIS IS YOUR FAULT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled as he was pushed into the back of the cop's car. The door was shut effectively muffling his shouts of protest. The cop climbed in the driver's seat, starting the car and driving away.

Naruto felt a blush rise to his cheek as the older boy looked at him with that same damn lusty smirk Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke stumbled down the front stairs in time to see his brother's police car turn a corner and disappear from view. Leaping into his car he started the engine and took off after the car. Once he turned the corner there was no sign of his brother. He drove up and down the streets looking but finally realized he had lost his brother. He growled punching the dashboard angrily. Itachi had gotten away with HIS blond.

Naruto shifted nervously and swallowed hard as the cruiser pulled onto a small gravel road that led into the woods. They drove for several minutes and then came to a stop at the base of a huge oak. Itachi climbed out of the driver's seat and opened the rear door, with a feral look in his eyes he hopped into the back of the cruiser closing the door behind him. He pushed the blond down onto the seat and straddled him watching the boy blush furiously.

"Time for your punishment." He practically purred, lips descending onto the blond's.

'_Maybe I could get used to this. Cops may not be so bad after all.' _Naruto thought before giving in to the man above him happily.

**THE END!!**

**A/N: Gah I hate this I do. I don't think it'll get any better either. Yay I love ItaNaru. I had to leave it off with that. I squealed like a little girl at the thought of Itachi in a cop uniform. I WISH I COULD DRAW THAT! Sorry if you hate this. Please don't kill me. It's horrible. BLEH I really liked the first part better. THAT FREAKING LEMON TOOK FOREVER!! Stupid interruptions. I may write a ItaNaru lemon for this. Hmm that'd be interesting I've never written ItaNaru. Well anyways Thankies for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hahaha I can't believe my one shot has turned into three chapters. Wow… This should be the last part… Unless I end up writing something else that can be continued on. Anyways muahaha my first ItaNaru lemon YES Itachi is going to screw Naruto WOOHOO! Anyways this may end up really stupid I have too much energy right now HOPE YOU ENJOY! ItaNaru is HOT! Hey I should just turn this into a collection of one shots involving Naruto and some other character as a cop. Whaddya think? Well I realized a stupid mistake last chapter thank you to several reviewers for pointing it out I forgot about the handcuffs when Naruto got off the bed. Oopsies sorry lol thank you for pointing it out.

**Ummmm I don't actually have a title for this one. Uh-oh spaghetti o's. I hope you still enjoy even though this part is UNTITLED!!**

**Warnings: Language and BOYXBOY in the form of Itachi and Naruto of course. YUMMY!**

'_Ow fuck my arms don't bend this way!' _Naruto thought painfully as his arms were bent in awkard positions as the cop above him continued to ravish every inch of his neck.

"Uhh excuse me Mr. officer sir." Naruto spoke up timidly, fighting back moans.

"Itachi." The cop mumbled the word muffled against the tan skin he was currently sucking on.

"What'd you say?" The blond asked curiously, wiggling as he tried to get his arms into a more comfortable position.

"My name is Itachi." The older boy said, tilting his head up to look into cerulean pools.

"Oh okay ummm Itachi then, could you umm maybe take these handcuffs off they're kinda hurting my arms." Itachi grunted in response, his fingers fishing through his belt for the small silver key. Pulling it out of a small pouch he flipped the blond onto his stomach and unlocked the cuffs, tossing them on the floor of the vehicle wasting no time in reattaching his mouth to the tan neck.

"Thank- ahh unggh oh fuck do that again!" Naruto moaned arching up into the hot mouth.

Itachi smirked around the mouthful of tan skin he had in his mouth. Apparently he had found a particularly sensitive spot on the boy's neck. Pulling back he kissed the patch of skin before biting down again, breaking the skin this time. Naruto gripped the seat tightly moaning in pure bliss.

'_Holy crap I never knew biting could feel this good.'_ Was the only coherent thought that ran through the boy's head as Itachi continued his exploration of a tan neck and shoulders.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Sasuke was frustrated as hell, he had been searching for any sign of his perverted brother for the last 20 minutes and so far he had had absolutely no luck whatsoever.

'_If I was a stupid, perverted, horny, asshole WHERE would I take my victims?' _Sasuke asked himself for the millionth time that night. When no ideas came to him he growled feeling like bashing his head on something. So he did. He proceeded to beat his head against the steering wheel all while cursing his brother.

Feeling bashing his head against the steering wheel wouldn't help much he stopped and looked up to see himself on a quiet back road that ran in front of a forested area. He was too busy worrying about his older brother to notice he had swerved into the opposite lane. He was snapped back to attention when a semi came hurtling around a corner, noticing him and blaring its horn loudly. Startled Sasuke jerked the wheel hard to the left driving off the road and ending up on a gravel road. The truck whizzed by blaring its horn, the passenger sticking his head out the window to call the cop a fucking idiot.

'_You're a horrible cop.' _the little voice in his head scolded.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

He sat there for a few minutes calming his racing heart while cursing himself for drifting off like that. Now he was even angrier than before, starting his car again he decided to follow the gravel road. Maybe he'd find some drug head hippies he could take his anger out on, everyone knew they hung out in the woods.

"Fucking tree huggers." Sasuke mumbled as he followed the road farther into the woods. Pulling around a small curve he nearly jumped for joy when his brother's cruiser pulled into view. Even better than tree huggers, he could rescue his blond, taser his brother into a coma, and then proceed to screw the blond's lights out. Parking his car he quickly turned the engine off and climbed from the driver's seat. As stealthily as he could he snuck towards the vehicle, not happy to see the windows becoming fogged and the obvious movement in the back seat. Snatching his taser gun off his belt he proceeded to sneak towards the back door on the driver's side.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruto moaned loudly, tossing his head back against the cool glass of the window and fisting his hands in dark silky locks. He looked down at the dark head of hair in his lap and watched the elegant hands fiddle with the button on his pants as the talented tongue continued to molest his navel. Disentangling his hands he ran them down the toned pale back and looped his fingers in the belt loops of the cops pants, attempting to pull that talented mouth back up towards his own.

The blond immediately froze though when his eyes caught sight of a dark figure through the cruisers window. The dark figure was headed straight for them, it was like something out of a horror movie.

"Ahh ITACHI!! There's someone out there." Itachi stopped in his ministrations and looked up into frightened blue eyes. Sighing he reluctantly sat up and turned his head to the window, and indeed there was a dark figure sneaking towards the cruiser.

"Get down." He mumbled pushing the blond down onto the floor of the car. Lying back on the seat he grabbed his gun and waited for the stranger to open the door. He didn't have to wait long though the figure was soon right in front of the door. Pulling his legs back he waited for the stranger to pull the handle on the door. There was a small scraping sound as the stranger fumbled for the handle in the darkness.

Click.

Itachi kicked out hard as soon as he heard that click the door flying open and nailing the stranger in the stomach, knocking him onto his ass. Itachi leapt out of the car pointing his gun at the stranger who was groaning in pain on the ground. He froze when he saw who it was nearly laughing when his little brother wheezed an insult at him.

Naruto poked his head out of the car to see what was happening, noticing Sasuke on the ground he froze staring at the boy.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing here?"

Wheeze.

"So it's just you Sasuke." Itachi said evilly putting his gun back in it's holster and reaching for something else on his belt. Pulling a little black gadget off his belt he flicked a switch and there was a crackling noise like firecrackers and blue electricity jumped back and forth between two little metal points. Noticing Sasuke reaching for his own taser, which lie on the ground several feet to the side he pushed the taser gun against his brother's hand causing him to jerk his hand away and yelp in pain. Picking up Sasuke's taser gun he tossed it into some bushes off to the side.

"You shouldn't be playing with dangerous weapons otouto." The older boy scolded pushing the taser gun against the younger cop's stomach.

Sasuke growled dangerously and flinched in pain.

"Interrupting isn't very nice either Sasuke." Itachi tsked and jabbed his brother in the ribs with the shocking device.

"Fuuuuuuuck you Itachi." Sasuke yelped jerking away.

"And sneaking around at night is bad." Itachi added smirking evilly as he shocked his brother again.

"Fuck off you sadistic fucking freak."

"Tsk tsk watch your language otouto." Itachi tasered the boy again, holding the taser gun against his brother's flesh longer this time. He looked amused when he pulled away and no response came from his very still brother. Chuckling he stood up and grabbed the handcuffs off Sasuke's belt.

"Holy shit did you kill him?!?!" Naruto squeaked staring at the motionless boy.

"No he's unconscious."

"Why?"

"Because he's a wuss. He can't stand pain." Itachi said simply. Grabbing his brother he dragged him towards a small tree. Sitting the boy in front of the tree he wrapped his arms around behind the tree and clipped the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Now where were we?" Itachi practically purred climbing back into his cruiser and dragging the blond in with him. Laying the blond down on the seat he straddled the boy and turned to close the door.

"Uhh that's a bad idea we won't be able to get out." Naruto spoke up remembering his last experience in a police cruiser.

"Who said I want to get out." Itachi smirked, slamming the door shut before descending on the beautiful blond. Bringing their lips together Itachi slowly pushed the blond back down against the seat, his tongue exploring the hot cavern fervently. They remained attached like that until the need for air became too strong making them break apart. Itachi moved his ministrations to the blond's jaw slowly nipping his way towards the earlobe. Taking the lobe in his mouth he sucked on it and rolled it between his teeth immensely pleased with the shiver that ran down the boy's spine followed by a loud moan of approval.

Moving his way down the neck he stopped at the collarbone nipping at the spot harshly before running his tongue over the spot to soothe it and continuing his southbound journey. He came to the boy's right nipple and circled his tongue around it briefly before sucking the pink bud into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth. The boy beneath him moaned loudly at the action and arched into the cop's body. He moved to the left nipple and gave it the same attentions before moving farther down to the tanned stomach. He ran his tongue around the navel several times as the boy moaned loudly and squirmed uncontrollably before plunging his tongue into the navel. Naruto moaned in approval looking down at the cop through half lidded lust filled eyes.

Reaching to the back of the older boy's head he took hold of the hair band and tugged it free, the long silky locks cascading down to tickle his sides as Itachi continued molesting his stomach. Running his hands through the tresses he marveled at the softness, winding the locks between his fingers and gripping tightly as Itachi moved even lower, his tongue dipping beneath the waistband of Naruto's pants. The officer took a hold of the zipper between his teeth and slowly pulled it downwards watching the blond intently through crimson lust crazed eyes.

Naruto moaned loudly at the extremely hot sight before him as Itachi undid his zipper with his mouth, the crimson eyes never leaving his own cerulean gaze. Once the pants were unzipped Itachi looped his fingers through the belt loops and removed them in one swift tug, careful to not slam his elbow into the window of the cramped space.

"Heh…this isn't the most comfortable space for this." Naruto chuckled breathlessly, watching as Itachi struggled to remove his own clothing in the limited space.

Itachi finally removed the deep blue button up shirt his belt and the dark blue trousers, letting them fall to the floor, he proceeded to switch their positions so now he was in between the blond's legs. He looked down at the naked boy hungrily, smirking in a predatory way. Naruto shivered slightly as he saw the look in the crimson eyes as the cop ran his gaze over every inch of tanned skin. 3 fingers were pressed against his lips and he obeyed quietly sucking the digits into his mouth and coating them in saliva. He gasped loudly when Itachi gripped his member firmly, letting the fingers slide out of his mouth to circle his entrance. The older boy pumped the blond's member slowly to distract him as he pushed one finger inside him past the tight ring of muscles. Watching the boy closely he wiggled his finger around slowly searching for his prostate.

No luck so he added a second finger moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch the boy's entrance bending down to distract the boy even more by kissing him. He added a third finger as soon as he saw fit and continued searching finally rewarded with a loud gasp followed by a long moan as the tanned body arched up into his own pale form.

"Ahh fuck Itachi uhnnn… do that again." Naruto pleaded.

"Gladly Naruto." Itachi answered, removing his finger he lifted the boy's legs onto his shoulder and pushed himself inside slowly. Naruto must have grown tired of waiting as he thrust his hips downwards, completely sheathing the older boy in him causing the stoic boy to cry out in surprise.

"Ahh...uhnn move…pant pant…please." Naruto begged wiggling his hips.

Itachi didn't say a word as he did exactly as he was asked, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting the blond's prostate dead on.

"Ahhh yes!!" Naruto screamed thrusting back against Itachi. Itachi slammed their lips together to silence the younger boy and started slamming into the smaller body wildly. His hand moved in between their bodies to grab a hold of Naruto's member and pumping in time to his thrusts. The blond moaned into Itachi's mouth happily as he continued to slam into him hitting his prostrate with every thrust bringing Naruto closer to completion. With a few more thrust Naruto came spilling his seed on Itachi's hand and his stomach as he cried the older boy's name out in ecstasy. Itachi knew he wouldn't last long when the blond's muscles tightened around his member and with one last hard thrust he came hard, deep inside the blond, moaning his name rather loudly. They remained still for a minute riding out the afterglow. Itachi slid the boy's knees off his shoulders and pulled out of the boy before collapsing on top of him.

Sighing contentedly Itachi rolled over so the blond was lying on top of him and stroked the soft gold locks, listening as the blond's breath slowed down and evened out as he fell asleep. Spreading his shirt over them like a blanket he allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

'_I don't think I'll let Sasuke have him back…' _was the last thought running through Itachi's head as he hugged the boy close to him and let sleep overtake him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx(Meanwhile)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sasuke had woken up just in time to hear Itachi cry out his completion unfortunately and now felt he had been scarred for life. That was the last thing he ever wanted to hear and what made it worse that it was with his yes that's right HIS blond. Sasuke had seen him first. He had to get his precious blond back from his sadistic, selfish, bastard of a brother. Pushing himself off the ground Sasuke spent several minute trying to twist his body in such a way he could reach the key on his belt.

Finally Sasuke was able to bend himself in such a way that allowed him to reach the small key on his belt. Twisting his hands around he was able to fit the key into the keyhole and with a soft click freed himself from the tree. Putting the cuffs and key back in his belt he straightened his clothes and made his way over to the still, silent cruiser.

Grabbing a hold of the door handle he made sure to stand away from the door this time, not wishing for a repeat of earlier. There was a click and Sasuke quietly pulled the door open, relieved to find the two fast asleep. Glaring at his sleeping brother he tried to pry the blond out of his arms but Itachi had an incredibly tight grip on the peaceful boy.

"Fucking Itachi." Sasuke mumbled angrily. Tugging as hard as he could he was able to remove Itachi's arms from around Naruto and steal the blond away. Leaving the door open he hurried away with the blond in his arms covered in nothing except Itachi's shirt.

"Stupid Itachi I hope a bear or cougar crawls in there and eats him, or he freezes to death." Sasuke grumbled as he made his way back to his own cruiser. Opening the back he slid the blond inside and closed the door. Hopping in the driver's seat he drove towards his apartment.

"_I won't let Itachi have him ever again.' _Sasuke vowed as he began the drive home, with what was rightfully his sleeping peacefully in the back seat.

**TBC possibly…**

**A.N: All done. Well as you all can see I'm updating quite a bit. The reason for this is the, I'm leaving for Texas in three weeks and I will be gone for nearly a month. I get to see my best friend I can't wait I'm so freaking happy. Well I hope to update to pleasure a prince at least once more before I leave. Please lemme know if you liked this or not, depending on reviews I may continue on this. **


End file.
